of paper crowns and birthday cake
by ohmygodwhy
Summary: "It was nothing fancy or elaborate- it never was- and they knew he liked it that way." — happy birthday to seto, my favorite ball of sunshine


March rolled around again and this time they were ready. This time he had a solid work schedule with routine hours and just enough time for them to set everything up before he came back. This time it was more than just the two of them struggling to get streamers to stay up right or fighting over what kind of dinner to make. This time they would make sure he got what he deserved.

It was nothing fancy or elaborate- it never was- and they knew he liked it that way. Streamers were taped up this way and that, hanging low over the couches and balloon-ridden floor. It had been graciously swept- they made Shintaro do it- and the windows were open to let in the sunlight and summer smell they knew he loved. (Kano had wanted to add confetti canons to the list of decorations- Kido had stopped him with nothing more than a glare).

Kido baked a cake too, much to everyone's delight, a bit rough around the edges and smoothed to perfection with the thick icing Kano layered on top of it (the two of them knew, but neither of them said, that it was crafted to mimic the kind that Ayaka would make, that Ayano had learned to perfect for them when their mother had left)- Seto's favorite.

It was around 5 in the evening that anticipations were running high and happy- save for Hibiya and the shut-in, who looked a tad more uncomfortable- and Momo was helping Kido make dinner, bustling around the kitchen with the clatter of a pan or spoon every so often.

It was around 6 in the evening when Kano got a text saying the man of the hour might be 'home a little late', and to start dinner without him. It took him a long moment of staring at the screen to realize that the genius had most likely _forgotten what day it was_, and wasn't sure whether to laugh or fall backwards in exasperation- he did both.

It was around 7 in the evening that dinner was set and waiting, Kano had the one of candles for the cake shifting through his fingers and Ene was shouting words of enthusiasm.

It was around 7:30 in the evening that Seto finally opened the door.

It took everyone a moment to go from startled to excited. Kano, of course, was the first, jumping to his feet with an exclamation of "Happy Birthday, Seto!" and then there was a chorus following suit.

He hardly had time to be surprised himself before there were arms around his torso, then slung over his shoulder, as Mary and Kano respectively attached themselves to him.

"…Birthday?" was all he could say.

"Yeah, _birthday,"_ there was a pat on his head, and he turned to see Kido smiling at him- it was a small one, but it was a caring one. "Don't tell me you actually forgot,"

"I…" he trailed off, smiling sheepishly and turning a deep shade of bright pink embarrassment- which earned him another pat on the head and a laugh from Momo, Kano's following soon after.

A tightening of the arms around his waist and Mary smiled up at him through a curtain of bangs, "Well, now you remember,"

"Presents!" Kano cried a moment later, starting a series of fumbles and excited agreements and shuffles to go find them.

He withdrew his arm from Seto's shoulder, instead reaching behind his back and producing a small decorated box- complete with an over the top bow and a flourish of his movements to go with it. Seto blinked and Kano smiled, placing the gift in his upturned hands.

"Happy birthday, Kousuke," it was just below a mutter and Seto beamed.

Then the others were back- Momo stood on her toes and then there was a crown on his head, paper cut out and colored in a light green (it complemented his ever growing flush quite nicely) and he couldn't help but laugh.

And for the first time in a long time, there were other people here to laugh with them, smiling and hugging as a pile of presents grew in his hands, the room an array of streamers and balloons and friends and family, a perfect picture of something he had always wished for. He wasn't a child anymore, but he felt tears well up in his eyes- wiped them away quickly when he saw Kano's worried expression- and _smiled,_ smiled because he was so _happy_ and everyone was so nice and really, there was nowhere he would rather be than right here.

"Thank you!"


End file.
